User blog:Golden Freddy Golden/Jakiro (Jade x Hiroki)
Yes.. Following Ello's sloppily made dankness.. I shall make my own version..! May or May not contain bastard lewdness, some harm to poor Hiroki, Jacob not being himself (Jacob is nice, but bad in my story.. Sorry bud pls dun kill me.), old peeps, and feels. You may need to inform your school if you get feels.. ANYWAYS LET'S START! "Hiroki's not on.." Jade sighs, putting down her phone. 'Hey! Answer me!' A message pops up, it was Jacob. "Not in the mood.." It was the.. Hundredth time that Jade hasn't responded. "Hiroki.. You fucking asshole.." Jade whispers, Hiroki was being the unused Fifth Wheel. "Just answer me.." She was getting annoyed at him for not answering for the past three weeks. "Please.." Jade was sad, even if Hiroki was just an idiot, she cared for her Best Friend. 'Answer me.' Jacob sent a message with a picture. It was.. Hiroki? 'If you really want to ignore me, and hang with this bastard.' 'Check your front door.' Jade ran to her door, there was nobody there. Yet, there was banging on the bottom side of the door. "Open... Up...." It was Hiroki's voice. Jade quickly opened the door, just to be greeted by the same old idiot that she used to love. "Cheesus.. Hiroki, what happened to you?" Jade sounded to be panicking. Hiroki just giggled, he looked more injured than what Jade thought. 'You care about him so much, why not go and take care of him?' Jacob sent his last text. Jacob was just outside Jade's street, he was crying. Jade helped Hiroki onto her couch, she grabbed a medic kit from her kitchen. She tended to Hiroki's wounds, "Was it Jacob?" She asked. Hiroki didn't respond, "Come on.. Tell me damn it." She wiped his lips clean off of blood. "You guessed it.. Heheh..." Hiroki smiled, even if it hurted. A bag showed up on Jade's pateo, it was filled with Hiroki's clothing. She locked her door, and put the bag down near it. 'Jacob, we're done. I mean it.' She texts to him, it was quite hard. 'We were done the moment you waited for that Asshole.' He messages back. Jade returns with a sewing needle, and a surgical cloth. "This may hurt.." She says, with her few years of medical training (i dunno, it's set in the future k?) She punctures a side of Hiroki's largest wound, and stitches it to a close. Hiroki feels his neck with the cloth, it felt weird. "Why are you doing all of this..? I mean.. I only left for like a few weeks." Hiroki explained. "Fuck you, that's why." Jade was mad, "Just shut up while I fix you up." She covers the rest of Hiroki's wounds, which were mostly on his Arms, abdominal area, shoulders, and neck. Hiroki was to be bare chested until his wounds heal. Jade put one last bandage on Hiroki's cheek, she did a pretty good job. "Hiroki.. Why did you leave..?" Jade asks, "To keep you and Jacob close.. Duh.." "You idiot.. You're just hiding your feelings." "I may or may not be.." Jade sat next to Hiroki, her head resting on his shoulder. "You fucking idiot.." Jade was still angry. "I know.. I'm your Idiot.." HAH! THAT WAS IT! NO LEWD BULLSHIT, NO OLD PEEPS AGH MY HAND Anyways.. Hope you all enjoyed that teaser. See you all again! Category:Blog posts